Sacrifice
by Bleach1112
Summary: How did it come to this? I've become stronger in Los Noches, I thought I'd be able to fix everything. Without sending them away-The story of how it came to a sacrificial decision. (Sorry, not good at Summaries! -Probably not really rated T, I'm just paranoid-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I think I may just have a great story today. I've been going through writers block when it comes to Anime fanfiction. I'm great at making stories, but when it comes to writing anime, I get picky. I think it's not good enough. Because of this it takes a lot to please me in anime. If you like this story and think I should continue it, then comment, and if you like it then please feel free to keep reading. Wish me good luck on this story.

**Sacrifice **

A rumbling sound erupted from the ground. Anything around her body would parish if not standard. The sand shook the ground, causing whatever touching it to sink into its cold grasp. The spirit energy was suffocating for everyone around her. Even to Aizen.

"Chissoku, I reject," the sound burst out of her mouth. Just as her sentence was finished, a ringing sound made its way to everyone's ears. A small crack formed on the hard land of Hueco Mundo. The crack slowly got wider, eventually forming a black square around her, Aizen, and the Espada. A multicolored spirit barrier formed around them. She looked towards Ichigo and the Shinigami. Their appearance slowly shifted, and slowly started to fade from her and everybody else's vision.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called in a panic voice. She went up to the barrier limit, matching Ichigo's body like a mirror.

"Goodbye Ichigo," she said softly. Ichigo's eyes widened with tears. Before he faded away from vision his face changed to a soft scowl. Just as he disappeared, he mouthed the words, "I love you,"

-How It Came To This-

Ulquiorra walked in the dark 'guest' room. His tray came to a silent halt after moving it to the bed. After he closed the door, he made his way over to the couch. Orihime was sitting on the pale white furniture, facing the window. Because of this she had not seen Ulquiorra come in. He snuck over to the couch before swiftly wrapping his arms around her body.

"I know you were here, I just didn't want to say anything," Orihime said softly, being glad he couldn't see her blushing.

"I was sure to be silent when I entered the room-"he stopped when he heard her giggle.

"I've been practicing my abilities. I've become much stronger. I felt your spirit energy before you came in," she added.

She turned to face him, now showing off her pink cheeks. "I brought your meal onna," he whispered. Orihime forced herself to look at the food and not Ulquiorra. His eyes had her almost trapped when she stared at them for too long. She got up from the couch, and walked over to the white cart. When she gazed down at the cart she noticed a piece of pork smothered with wasabi and spicy mustard. She picked up the piece of meat and plucked it into her mouth. Her sound of pleasure could be heard from where Ulquiorra was sitting.

"This is delicious!" she screamed. She picked up another piece of pork, that didn't have wasabi or mustard paste on it, and ran over to him. She forced in into his mouth, taking him off guard.

"Taste it!" she said, waiting for his response. Ulquiorra chewed on the tender pork, and swallowed it.

"It is not horrible," he said with a SMALL grin. Orihime jumped up in the air, fist pumping to an accomplished mission.

"Meaning you like it!" she said. Just before she ran up to Ulquiorra to hug him, he frowned.

"Onna," he said swiftly.

"Yes" she said, wondering why he seemed so let down.

"Aizen wants to meet with you tomorrow," he said with a sigh.

"Why would he want to meet with me," She wondered while saying. She didn't recall doing anything wrong, if anything she was helping in the slightest, which was her exact opposite plan. She sat down next to Ulquiorra on the couch.

"Do you know why," Orihime asked. Ulquiorra stood up abruptly. He walked to the door, and opened it.

"Ulquiorra-"

"Yes, I do know. He wants to give you an update in what's going on." He opened the door wider, ready to go out, but he turned around instead. He walked over to Orihime and grabbed her hand and he swapped her into his chest. Just as it started the hug was over. He walked out the room silently, leaving Orihime with a worried and confused expression on her face.

Well..thre it is. If you like it so far then Comment or review. If you have any suggestions, then just ask. See you later people!

-Bleach1112-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for being M.I.A. for months. I've been really lazy... :D thats my excuse. I ope you like chapter 2 Enjoy!

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the steel doors to the throne room. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were at the top of a very high pedestal, with stairs leading up to them. Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra with a lazy grin on his face. Ulquiorra walked near the stair, only a few feet away from them, and bowed his head while getting on his right knee.

"Aizen-sama, the girl has willingly agreed to meet with you tomorrow,"

"Great, the plan is going just as I had thought it would," Aizen said, emphasizing the 'plan' part. Ulquiorra stiffened. Aizen would always let Ulquiorra know if he was planning anything; now he was keeping things to himself. 'Something's wrong,' Ulquiorra thought.

"Tell her to dress for the occasion; it'll make her feel more important. I'll be having dinner when I announce the news to her. You are dismissed," With that Ulquiorra got up from his position, and simply walked out of the room, before pacing to Orihime's room. When he got a certain distance from her room, he slowed down and calmed his self.

Ulquiorra walked to Orihime's room still thinking about what Aizen said. When Orihime first came to Hueco Mundo, Aizen planned to throw her away after he was finished using her. She was nothing more than a toy to him. Now he was planning other things for her. At first Ulquiorra didn't care either ways what happened to the girl, but the more time he spent with Orihime, the more he started to care for the girl. The more he disagreed with Aizen. The more he started to loath him; but he didn't show it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find that Orihime wasn't in his line of vision. He closed the door behind him.

"Onna," he called out, loud enough so it was heard in the fair amount of space. Just after he called out a figure appeared behind Ulquiorra. The cloaked figure pinned Ulquiorra to the ground on his back. Ulquiorra looked up to try and see who it was, but a large drape cast upon the figure. A thought quickly popped into Ulquiorra's head.

"Cero-"Just before the cero was released, soft pink lips smashed down onto Ulquiorra's. The kiss was quick, but enough to get the point across.

"Onna that was dangerous. I almost killed you," he said seriously. Orihime had the soft thin blankets that were on her bed draped over herself, hiding her appearance. She grinned.

"I told you I've been rapidly getting stronger. Your cero wouldn't have hit me," Orihime said. She got up off of Ulquiorra and sat down on the bed.

"So what did Aizen say," changing to a serious tone, she looked at Ulquiorra as he made his way over to the bed. A small frown made its way to Ulquiorra's face, reminding him of what he was thinking about before he got here.

"He wants you to dress for the occasion, and that he is looking forward to it," He tried to keep his composure, and kept calm, but Orihime saw through it.

"Ulquiorra, why couldn't you just tell me the news instead of Aizen?" Orihime asked curiously. 'Usually Aizen sends his messages to me through Ulquiorra, but now he wants me in person? Something's not right…,' she thought.

"We do not have much time until the meeting, we have to find something for you to wear," he firmly grabbed her arm and made an attempt to pull her to the door, but failed miserably. She wouldn't budge. 'Her strength is impressive all right,' he thought as he made several attempts to try and pull her.

"Onna you are being very difficult. Can you for once do as told?"

"Can't you just tell me what's going on," she said with a grumpy tone matching Ulquiorra's eyes.

"I already informed you that Aizen-sama will explain to you what is going on,"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't know what he is going to tell you. Aizen has felt it in his interest to keep it to himself," Ulquiorra turned to pull her out the room but she held her place.

"You didn't address him like you normally would," she noticed. He didn't use respect to address him; He said it out of annoyance. This wasn't the first time he did it. Ulquiorra didn't respond to what she had said, and she didn't think he would.

"Let's go then!" She forced her tone, as she skipped to the door. Ulquiorra let go of her arm, and walked next to her, side by side.

When they got to the clothing room, Orihime wondered what all was in there. Were the dresses black and white like everything else in Las Noches, or did they actually have color? She accidentally bumped into Ulquiorra while losing her train of thought. He looked at her, and all she could do was apologize.

"We're here Onna," He stated obviously. He simply opened the door, letting light in, but also flipped the switch on the wall. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Wow! So many dresses!" She said ecstatically. She ran in and lost herself in the dresses. She hadn't seen so much coloring a long time. It was like being able to see after being blind.

'There's no way I'll be able to pick one!' she thought. After she got over the color of the dresses, she looked at the actual dress. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Umm…Ulquiorra, are there any dresses that are more appropriate?" she mumbled. The dresses were ridiculously short. They probably came down to the top of her thighs, if she was lucky.

I don't see what the problem is," He responded as he looked around. He clearly didn't get the fact that these dresses were too short for Orihime's comfort, and didn't really care about clothing that much.

"Hurry up Onna, or we are going to be late," He pushed. She took another look around, trying to find a dress that was longer than the others, but failed. She eventually got to the end of the dresses, and was astonished. There in the corner of the room was the perfect dress. It was a sparkly black, silky, bedazzling dress that looked like it would come down to her mid to low thighs, which made it even more appealing.

"This one! "Orihime picked. Although she didn't know why she was excited about picking a dress that Aizen wanted to see her in, she felt happy to pick a dress on her own without anyone else's decision.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too bad. Review if you like! Oh and I have a story I would love to put on here...but it's not about Anime...so idk i might put it in...or not. Its called "Darkness". I would like to because it's my longest story. I'll try to update. See ya!


End file.
